Sarah Kerrigan (Heart of the Swarm)
Sarah Kerrigan is the primary hero unit of the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign. In Heart of the Swarm, the campaign operates similarly to an RPG, in which Kerrigan is focused on increasing her personal power through mutations. Zerg armies protect her as she garners this power.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. The greater her power, the more zerg she's able to control.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Kerrigan will lead from the front; she can die and "respawn" endless times at a hatchery.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-05-31. Blizzard Insider Interview With Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-05-31. Kerrigan can increase various aspects of herself, such as "spec-op" and "corruption", and through the Battle Focus mechanic, can shift these priorities between missions. Using one aspect will allow upgrades for all of them, enabling players to "sway" between them, even if it's only to maximize one of the strands.Eurogamer staff. 2011-05-31. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Preview (page 2). Eurogamer. Accessed 2011-06-02. She will not have access to the psionic storm ability during the game.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Kerrigan can also increase her health, damage, armor and energy through upgrades unlocked by completing bonus objectives.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31.Leah Jackson. 2011-05-31. StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm Preview Part 1 -- Getting to Know the Swarm. G4TV. Accessed 2011-06-02. Kerrigan will have four skill sets, although not all had been developed as of May 2011. Other potential skill sets revolve around defenses, comboing with air units, stealth and "roach-burrow supporting Kerrigan".Gameplanet staff. 2011-05-31. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Gameplanet. Accessed 2011-06-02. Kerrigan's abilities can be reverted and switched.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2013-01-22. January 17 Heart of the Swarm Presentation. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2013-01-22. Kerrigan can reach a maximum of 60th-level.Shindigs and GHOSTCLAW. 2013-01-22. Heart of the Swarm Preview - (22.01.13). Teamliquid. Accessed 2013-01-23. She initially appears very human, and is armed with a rifle.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Trailer HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. Upgrades Kerrigan's abilities are divided along the lines of "Corruption" and "Spec-Ops." These two types of abilities tap into her zerg and ghost aspects respectively.2011-05-31, Hands On With StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm’s Campaign, Now With More RPG and Space Yetis. Kotaku, accessed on 2011-06-09 Corruption Corruption gives +3 armor.2011-05-31. Heart of the Swarm Preview. SC II Mapster. Accessed 2011-05-31. Spec-Op Spec-Op gives +50 energy. Destruction One of the destruction abilities gives Kerrigan the Crushing Grip ability, which stuns enemies in the area of effect for 3 seconds and inflicts 15 damage over that time.2011-10-21. IGN: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Pictures (PC) (Destruction Focus). IGN. Accessed 2011-10-29. Psi Bolt This is an ability that allows Kerrigan to shoot out bolts of lightning instead of using a gun.Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 References Category: StarCraft II Zerg heroes